The Tale of Sir Rowen
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A knight in the service of Princess Celestia has come to Ponyville. But this knight holds a hidden power very few ponies know about. The Seventh Element of Harmony. Please rate and review or Sir Rowen of Cantorlot will get you.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- Onward Charges the Knight  
><strong>

It is said that it is risky going from one part of your life to another. You never know what wonderful things might happen to you and many have happened to me since I left the confines of Lady Celestia's castle. My name is Sir Rowen, Sir Rowen of Cantorlot, and this is my tale.

I was born in Trottingham, but I've spent most of my life in Cantorlot. Since I was a colt, I was trained as the student of the great warrior Gringolet. Although there are some whom doubt his very existence, I say he is as real as the fields I gallop in since it was Gringolet, the wise and regal Gringolet, who granted me my knighthood.

For many years since then, I served the princess as Captain of the Royal Guard. Yet every time I looked out the window of my quarters, I always wondered what the world of Equestria looks like outside the castle walls. My position can at times be a lonely one.

That was until one day I was summoned by the princess herself. I walked up the many flights of stairs and knelled before her presence, "Greetings my lady," I greeted her with the utmost respect. She nodded a single nod to me and gestured to stand up,

"It is wonderful to see you are well, Captain," Celestia replied back, but I started to sense something wasn't quite right. The princess sighed, "Sir Rowen, you have served well and faithfully as Head of my Royal Guard, but I feel there's a step missing in your cantor so they say,"

I tilted my head bemusedly at first, but then it hit me. I felt like I was being replaced, "Captain, I am not replacing you, one of my most loyal knights, I am...broadening your horizons, one shouldn't be cooped up here all the time," I slightly raised a hoof to put in my words,

"Erm...My Lady Celestia, If I must say...," I managed to squeak out, but Celestia raised her hoof as if to say 'silence'. I stepped back, feeling I've offended her. Her eyes were soft and a small, humble grin came across her face. Maybe there was a point to this that I was missing.

"Have you forgotten what Gringolet told you when he gave you his sword?" I looked at the Princess in awe as I had a flashback from my past. The sword on my back, my crested chaffron and armor. Here I thought my duty was to guard her with my life.

A knights' duty is to uphold justice and protect the weak, but there were questions that needed some answering. If I am a knight, why didn't the princess send me out sooner? Was there something she didn't want outsiders to know about me?

"A knight's duty is to do what is asked and protect the ponies," I replied back with the utmost seriousness. Celestia closed her eyes as if she was opening up the box of memories.

"That is correct, and I feel it is your task to uphold your oath," Celestia stated proudly, "I should have told you this when you were younger, but you are the keeper of the Seventh Element of Harmony,"

I was shocked to hear about this, "But...Lady Celestia surely you jest, that can't be true, to my knowledge there are Six Known Elements of Harmony...no one knows 'bout dah Seventh," Celestia shook her head. Now I was starting to see a few pieces of the puzzle coming together,

"Very few know of the Seventh Element, sadly of those few that includes my sister Nightmare Moon," Celestia explained to me, now I was starting to wonder where all the missing clues are, but at the same time, I felt a little hurt.

"Now now don't be so glum, you are still on call," Celestia said before she made her sortie from the throne room. She turned to look at me and smiled, "my student Twilight Sparkle lives in Ponyville, go to her, she might be able to help you,"

With that I felt proud to know I was still in the service of the Royal Family, "I'll surely miss your singing voice, now go and fulfill your duty, Good Sir Knight," I bowed to her and went on my way out into the world outside the walls,

I pulled a cart of my belongings down the roads to my new home. My cart was heavy and the road was long so I decided to rest under the shade of a tree. My fiddle was slung behind my back, "Hmm...I guess a ballad or two wouldn't hurt,"

I tuned the strings of my prized instrument. As a knight, one isn't called to battle every single day so one needs to find a way to pass the time and I chose music. I cleared my throat and sang one of my favorites,

I got up under the shade and kicked up my hooves to the beat of the song. The sounds of my fiddle expressed my joy and laughter to mix in with my singing voice. I closed my eyes and let the spirit of my heritage take over.

In my mind, I could hear laughter and the beat of the drums playing behind the the singer and fiddler at the watering hole playing the songs of old. I stamped my hoof into the ground to make a beat and played to my heart's content

As my song drew to a close, I was startled to notice I was getting an audience. You see, I have the habit of closing my eyes when I play an instrument, it helps me feel the soul of the music**.** A young Pegasus about my age, maybe a year younger, was standing in front of me.

She was quite possibly the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I stumbled backward nervously. It was the first time I had ever been out on my own and she was the first pony I'd ever met outside Cantorlot.

She was as cyan blue like the sky above and her mane and tail were emblazoned with the colors of the rainbow. I blushed a bright red as I looked into her strong rose eyes and rainbow lightning bolt for a cutie mark, "Uh! Uh...Umm...can I help yah with something?" I asked nervously.

The filly chuckled at me. But it a friendly chuckle and not one of poking fun at me, "Hey there, I thought I heard some music, you can really play a tune can't yah?" She asked me. I nodded a simple but almost unnoticeable 'yes'. I stood up back on my hooves.

"Tis only a hobby, Fair Lady," I replied back, the filly looked at me as if I was from another world. Well, in polite terms, I guess you can say I am, "Um...my name is Sir Rowen and can yah tell me where Ponyville-," The filly took off like a bolt of lightning, "is...,"

She flew around and looked at me with a bright smile. She flew more graceful than any bird I had ever seen, "Sure follow me," She said cheerfully and as thus my adventures were about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen  
><strong>

**Chapter 2- A New Home and A New Job  
><strong>

It was quite a challenge for me to keep up with her being that she is a Pegasus and all. But as I was running through the trails, I was still pondering what my abilities and some which I don't know about. I needed answers. Who knows what kind of evil maybe lurking in the shadows.

I panted and sweated chasing after the filly and pulling my heavy cart at the same time, not an easy task mind you. I galloped and I pulled until right my eyes were blessed with my destination. I had never seen a happier place in my entire life. It seemed to me that I really get to see Celestia's work for myself.

Ever since Nightmare Moon was defeated by Princess Celestia, she was in control of both the sun and the moon, there was a balance of harmony in all of Equestria, but I felt something was coming. As a knight, I must always be on guard, for the forces of darkness never sleep either.

With my sword at my side, I will do my part to safeguard everypony. I walked though the town and it seems I do stand out in a crowd. My Pegasus navigator flew down from the heavens, "Welcome to Ponyville," She said kindly, "uh...say now, what was your name again?" She asked,

I'm not one to judge ponies so I obliged to give her an answer, "Sir Rowen be my name, fair lassie!" I called up to her as she flew around the clouds above. I looked around me and it looked like my accent was making heads turn. This was making me a touch nervous, "uh...mornin' to ye," I greeted the folks of Ponyville,

Everypony tittered and went off in all directions. I scratched the back of my mane, "Is there somethin' I don' know 'bout?" I asked myself as I went around town looking for the new quarters Celestia assigned me to. It was a simple abode for my somewhat simple tastes.

I hung up my fiddle and armor in a corner of the room and decided to get some rest. Unfortunately, I forgot I left the front door open. I heard the clopping sounds of a pair of hooves coming from the front entrance, but I paid them no mind. A bad mistake on my part.

"HELLO THERE!" said a hyperactive pony that was as pink as a Hearts n' Hooves Day card. The volume of her voice jolted me out of my bed and forced me to unsheathe my blade, "so you're the new pony in town, I just LOVE new ponies and making new friends! My name is Pinkie Pie, what's yours huh? huh? huh?"

I have met lot of strange ponies on the job, but this one is definitely the strangest, "Uh...it's Sir Rowen ," I replied meekly, "_that pony is absolutely daft_," The pink was bouncing off the walls and galloping amuck around my house, "uh...excuse meh, Miss, but can ye please hold ye horses, so deh say,"

"Sorry I'm just so caught up in the moment, say...I know what will cheer you up Mr. Funny Voice...A PARTY!" She blasted out in a frenzy of excitement. It seemed my persuading had no effect on her at all. I sighed a heavy sigh and put my sword back in it's scabbard at my side.

"Oh...heh, heh, that is umm...awfully kind of ye," I replied weakly. As far as I was concerned, Pinkie Pie was in control of this situation. In a matter of minutes, the entire town was decorated and ready for a get-together. I wiped the little sleep I got out of my eyes and walked out to meet the ponyfolk,

I shook hooves with everyone who attended which included the town mayor, but another pony caught my eye. She was colored orange and her mane and tail were as gold as the rolling wheat fields in the countryside, "Well howdy there, stranger, yah must be dah new face in town, the name's Applejack,"

"Good teh meet ye, I'm Sir Rowen ," I introduced myself. She looked like a hard-working sort of pony and she had the most beautiful green eyes, green as the hills in spring. I shook my head to keep from getting anymore hypnotized, "well, it was great to meet ye, Fair Lassie, but I must make my leave,"

I felt so shy around everyone. I mean, sure I've been in the service of Princess Celestia, but I've been around so many of my kind before in my life. I was the only earth pony in the service of the Royal Guard. Everyone whom I commanded was a Pegasus, but I made for my inability to fly with my ability to gallop.

"Hey before yah go, care for an apple pie?" She offered. Normally, I would pass on the offer, but from a pony like that, there was no way I could say no. Upon the first bite, one would be an idiot to say no. I left Applejack with my sweets that way it's a win-win, she gets a sale and I satisfy my sweet tooth.

"There you are," said a familiar voice, it the Pegasus that helped me find my way, "glad you could make it, Sir Rowen , I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Rainbow Dash," that name seemed so appropriate for a pony like her. I felt speechless around her. My hooves were trembling as I looked into her eyes.

"Uh...umm...pleasure," I managed to squeak out. I walked around with her and expressed myself, you know how it works, talk about where you come from your likes and dislikes. But I didn't dare mention the Seventh Element I possessed. I still had to speak with Twilight sparkle about that matter,

"So Sir Rowen ...what got you to, you know, play music?" Rainbow Dash asked. I felt inside like I was going to burst, but I made to keep some self-control. After all, a knight is gentleman first and warrior second. I was taught that way when I was in my pagehood. I was more than obliged to answer.

"It's a simple thing really," I replied calmly but confidently, don't want to scare the pony, "a knight isn't always called to battle everyday, so one has to find a way to make use of their spare time, so I chose music, but since I'm a knight, both are reflected in my cutie mark, see a shield with a harp in the center,"

Dash seemed to understand. I noticed the party was starting to draw to a close, "Now speakin' of music I bet you can show everypony what you can do, right?" Rainbow Dash requested. My eyes lit up at the opportunity given to me. I went to go fetch my fiddle from my closet and got up on the stage. I tuned my fiddle and gave Dash a wink,

"Ladies and Gentleponies, it's good to be here in Ponyville serving as a knight of Princess Celestia, but today yah threw this party for me, so i have something to give back in return," I said happily to my audience as I played a song that was very special to me.

I adjusted my violin to the right turn and played to my heart's content. I could feel the beat of the drums to the tune pounding in my head until I looked to see it was Pinkie Pie. I played and played until I felt the strings on my instrument were going to burst into flames.

I thanked her for the back-up, it sort of surprised me that she can keep up with the fast beat of such a tune as 'Cry of the Colt'. I kicked up my hooves and danced a jig which got the ponyfolk going in a whirligig. My hooves pounded the wooden floorboards like rolling thunder, "Ye-ha! Play that fiddle hot Sir Rowen !" I heard Applejack cheer from the crowds.

It made my smile to see all the ponyfolk who attended so happy. Even Rainbow Dash seemed impressed. I bowed to the crowds from the stage and even got a few roses from some of the ladyfolk. As nightfall came I was tired and looked forward to my first of work tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen**

**Chapter 3- No Ruffling of the Feathers**

As I mentioned earlier, there are times my position can be a lonely one. Since coming here, I felt for the first time that I wasn't alone and that I really was one of the ponies in Ponyville. It made me proud to be the village guard.**  
><strong>

It was early in the morning and I put on my armor for my first day on the job. I fastened on my three spiked chaffron and had my sword at the ready. I went out the door at dawn and saw the streets and trails were empty.

I went up to my post at the bridge and saw the town's ponyfolk getting up for the start of the day's work at first light. A day without work is a day wasted as I always say. It was warm and sunny just as I had hoped for.

The first pony I greeted was Applejack as she was heading out to her family's farm, "Mornin' to yeh," I said kindly. It was apple season after all and the fruit was ripe for the tasting. Such nice and pleasant folk around here.

It makes me happy to see them. It sort of reminds me of my old village, "Well, you're up bright and early, Mr. Knight-in-shinin'-Armor," I chuckled at Applejack's sense of humor, "Oh this is my older brother, Macintosh,"

"Good to meet yeh, Bucko," I said giving him a hoof. He was as tall as me and truly had a strong look about him. I saw the two of them off to the farm. I looked on at the hills and fields of the land. It seems Paradise truly does exist.

"Hey," she said and presented me with an apple, "a lil' somethin' for yah in case yah git hungry," I nodded to her and she headed to the orchard with her brother. Quite a pleasant lass she is, and her brother seems like a good fellow.

I looked up at the sky to see a couple sparrows flying over head, but something else caught me eye. My eyes were cast upon an odd-looking figure flying in the clouds. It looked nothing like a Pegasus. The tail didn't look right.

"What the devil?...," I said to myself, squinting my eyes to get a better look. But I noticed that the figure was getting closer and closer and flew over my head, "Oi! Mind yourself and state yer business!" I demanded,

It was a creature I had never seen before in my life and something I've only read about in ancient texts. It was a gryphon, a creature with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. My eyes widened with wonder.

"I don't need to say anything to you, Bucket Head," the creature spat at me. She had some nerve to say such words. I readied the sword at my side and prepared to confront the regal animal with a not-so-regal mouth.

I've had my share of jokes and mockery by the guards I commanded in the palace. This one was no different,"I'm not one to take insults lightly, so don't test me," I growled ready to fight the gryphon with my hoof resting on the pommel of my sword.

"You're gonna take me on, Tin Can? C'mon give me your best shot," said the gryphon. I gnashed my teeth and charged at her at full speed. I was ready to do her in until Rainbow Dash came to stop me from going further.

"Stop Rowen! She's my friend!" Dash cried stepping between me and the creature. I would dare not hurt a friend. I pulled back my blade, "sorry, Rowen this is Gilda, she's my old friend from Junior Speedster Flight Camp, this is Sir Rowen, he's the town guard,"

I turned an eye of suspicion toward Gilda, "Oh really? Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, carry on," Dash smiled and went into town. I waited for Gilda to pass by me, "I have me eye you…," I hissed quietly at her.

"Oh…I'm so scared, bring it on Tin Can," Gilda said mockingly behind Dash's back. I chose to ignore her words and went on my way. That was one of Dash's old friends? What a lemon. I shook my head in annoyance at her.

I went on with my route which involved circling around the town, patrolling the streets and lastly a small patrol through the woods. My plate armor and chainmail was hot and heavy and clinked and rattled with my every step.

I went back into town and saw Gilda again, "What is that gryphon up too?" I said to myself. I then saw her snatch a peach with her tail, "Oi put that back, yah thief!" I ordered but my words fell on deaf ears as she bolted away.

"Oh rats...," I grumbled to myself, I maybe the fastest in a gallop, but I couldn't keep up with her speed in flight. I was surprised though to see Fluttershy walking through town with a column of ducks on a tiny parade.

It softens my heart to see baby animals. Sadly, Fluttershy is not known for being tough, so stallions like me have to step in and lend a hoof, "Be on yer way now," I said to the Pegasus as the family of ducks went through town.

Fluttershy ran into a bump in the road named Gilda, "Hey watch where ya goin', dweeb!" she spat at the shy Pegasus. Gilda went on an assault of insults at her and even roared at the poor Pegasus. Fluttershy ran off weeping.

I was not going to stand for this any longer as knights are there to help protect the helpless, "Oi! Why yah have tah go an' do somethin' like that, yah muzzy* (slang for 'a little brat')!" I asked the gryphon heatedly but got no answer,

I saw Dash fly in that afternoon, "Hey what's wrong?" she asked, I said nothing. I didn't want to insult her friend. Maybe I'm too trusting of others, but I needed to give Gilda a good talking.

towards evening, I decided to sit down and rest. I pulled the apple Applejack gave to me out of my satchel, but the apple rolled off to the other side of the bridge and I had to chase after it, "Hey come back here,"

Unfortunately, the apple rolled in front of Gilda. She sealed the fruit's fate by eating it right in front of me, "I'll have you know that was mine," I said in annoyance, I've had abut enough of this gryphon's antics for one day.

"Oh boo hoo, why don't you go on another quest and get yourself another, huh?" Gilda fired back, "heh, Rainbow Dash has been talking about you, this was the stallion she's fallen for? Please, you're even lamer than all the ponies in Ponyville combined,"

It came as a surprise to me that Rainbow Dash had feelings for me. I was frozen in shock, "Yeah I can't believe it either, I didn't think there was any way she'd fall for a dweeb like you," I ground my teeth at Gilda's insulting remarks,

Applejack was in the square selling her crop, "Oh no...I don't like where this is goin' one bit," I overheard her say and I had to agree with her. I didn't want to fight, but this gryphon's actions were unforgivable in my opinion.

"I don't wanna fight you, Gilda," I said stepping my hoof down and looking at her with sharp eyes. The spikes on my chaffron glimmered at the tips as I scraped my hoof against the Earth and prepared to charge.

"I don't wanna fight you, Gilda," Gilda said back mockingly, "oh grow a backbone, Soldier Boy!" I tried being nice. I tried persuading her to stop, but now I felt it was time I drew the line on her bad attitude. I unsheathed my sword for battle,

"That's it now you've gone too far!" I roared as my battlecry. I reared up my hooves and attacked Gilda with all my speed and a ready blade. Even when wearing heavy armor, I can still gallop as fast as the wind.

Gilda leaped up and dodged my sword, "So...you do have some guts, I'll give you that," Gilda slashed at me with her claws and put a good size scratch on my chest plate as I dodged her talons, "but you're a snail compared to me,"

"Humph, big talk for a bucket o' snots* (slang for 'Ugly')!" I shot back and attacked again. Gilda growled at my remark and attacked with a mighty roar. The sounds of steel against Gilda's claws echoed in the valley.

I made a swipe at her head and hit nothing but air or so I thought, "Ha! You missed!" said Gilda until the three feathers in front of her were cut in half and fell to the ground. I snickered lightly at the moment, "Grr...you'll pay for that!"

Before her mighty claws could strike another blow, Rainbow Dash flew on to the scene of the fight, "What is going on here?" Dash asked heatedly as I pulled back my sword, "Rowen, Gilda what on earth are you guys doing?"

"I caught dis lil' muzzy makin' stealin' at deh market and a ruckus in town, the only I ask for is an apology but no, yah feedin' brush to the fire," I explained to Rainbow Dash, hoping she would believe me.

"Ha! He's lying, you're just one pony, where's your proof, huh? Where?" I stood silent in the face of Gilda, "oh...that's right you have none! C'mon Dash, let's go," I thought all hope to catch her was lost until...

I heard a voice coming from the other side of the bridge, it was Applejack, "Hold it right there, bird brain!" She demanded in her distinctive accent, "I saw yah steal that there peach in dah market," I smiled to her and gave a nod to say 'thank you'

Finally I saw Fluttershy of all ponies standing up to the bully. She was still sniffling from her weeping, "And you're frightened my poor little ducks as I was walking them through town," Fluttershy said in accusation of the gryphon,

"Well, what's it gonna be Gilda?" I said to the gryphon with all the proof I needed standing behind me, "Yer outmatched, my friend, so as we say in my homeland, 'it's time tah pay the piper',"

"Well, well, er...umm...you're all liars, each and everyone of you, c'mon Dash we're leaving!" Gilda commanded but Rainbow Dash stood her ground, "I said...we're leaving," Gilda hissed, but Dash shook her head no,

"How could you do this, Gilda? With everypony here, you thought you can get away with stealing? You're not the friend I thought you were," Dash asked, demanding an answer from the awestruck gryphon, "I think that one the should be leaving...is you,"

Gilda snorted and flew away, not approving the attitude of her friend, "Thanks Rowen, I owe you one there," She said to me as I began to blush. Those eyes of her's could melt a stallion's heart. As beautiful as Dash was, it was all apart of the job.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen**

**Chapter 4- That Ol' Black Magic  
><strong>

There is no such thing as a pony who lives a perfect existence. Everypony goes through tough times in their lives. Even on a daily basis, everypony makes mistakes, I'm definitely one of them. Today was my break away my duties and I felt I needed a good rest. I guess a day is not without it's events in Ponyville.

Yesterday, I felt what Rainbow Dash said to her friend was a little harsh. I ventured outside the village and saw Gilda in the forest. This time I wanted to settle things peacefully, "'Heya, Gilda anything strange with you?" I asked her. The Gryphon turned around and glared at me. Her eyes were as sharp as the sword at my side, "listen I should not have acted the way I did and-,"

"Buzz off, Tin Can," Gilda snapped at me. I kept my anger in check. That look she gave appeared to be more than just saying I did something wrong, "you took my friend away from me, she's mine, NOT yours, MINE!" she darted at my face. I wasn't going to fight her, I had a different proposal in mind.

Gilda flew away. I went back to town that morning. I still wanted to set things right again. Suddenly, I heard something coming from the forest. It sounded like a flute, a very beautiful flute. It was nice to see someone enjoys music like me, but something didn't feel right about those tunes. Suddenly, I heard an odd 'thump' come from the village.

I didn't pay any mind to it, until I started hearing more and more. There was definitely something at work. I ran back into town and saw nearly every filly and mare was fast asleep. I even saw Rainbow Dash and Ditsy Doo fell right out of the sky with some of the other Pegasus, "Something is definitely at work here...," I said to myself,

I galloped on over to the apple orchard and saw that most of applejack's family had fallen dead asleep, but I was relieved to see that Big Macintosh was unaffected. It seemed there was one piece in a mixed-up puzzle, "Mac, yah been noticin' these strange happenin'? Almost everypony in town is dead asleep," I said to the red stallion,

"Eeyup, there's somethin' fishy goin' on 'round here," Big Macintosh replied. I had to agree with him. Looks like he and I were going to get to the bottom of this. It was strange enough that nearly everypony in town is in a deep sleep, but suddenly something even stranger was happening. A different song was playing this time and was coming from the same area as where I heard the first song,

His eyes and mine widened as those that were asleep were glowing bright green and were floating in mid-air as if drawn by something or somepony was controlling them, "Uh...Mac, you ah seein' what I'm seein'?" I said watching all this unfold. Suddenly, I was jolted when Applejack's eyes opened instantly and were glowing bright green.

"Eeyup, we gotta git to the bottom of this," Big Macintosh and I tried pulling Applejack away from the where the music was coming from, but the control on her was too great. He and I saw every filly in town go into the forest. There's only one pony in all of Equestria who could help us out. Unfortunately, Twilight Sparkle was among those being controlled.

"This is madness," I said worriedly. But then a thought came into my head. Twilight Sparkle wasn't the only pony with knowledge of magic, "Macintosh, we gonna go see Zecora, I pray she hasn't givin' in to this spell," Macintosh looked worried. He didn't like the idea of seeing somepony like Zecora, but I've known Zecora for a while and I'd say we're good acquaintances, "Mac, this is no time tah be goin' colt, les' hoof it!"

Macintosh and I galloped through the forest. When I came up to Zecora's house, I was relieved to see that she was not brainwashed, "Zecora, I don't have much time tah chat, but something strange is goin' on in Ponyville!" I explained to the zebra. Zecora looked as calm as a flock of sheep in the meadow in the face of the current situation, "please can you help us?" I pleaded,

"That odd green light that you see, this one of the powers of a little pixie," Zecora explained, "it's music can control the mind, but only the mind of the filly kind," now something didn't feel right other than the decor in Zecora's house. How come Zecora wasn't effected by the music? I wonder if she's using a spell on herself to ward it off, "follow the ponies on their route, when you see the pixie, destroy the flute,"

"One more thing I must tell you see, a pixie's enemy is jealousy," It sounded pretty simple, but nothing is ever as easy as some make it out to be. That last statement Zecora said made no sense at all until it hit me. I had a habit to carry my fiddle around wherever I venture. That gave me an idea.

"OK Mac, we're gonna act like we're under the control of the music, when see dat lil' pixie, we make a break for it and destroy the flute, you understand, aye? I'll use my fiddle to break them of the mind control, fight music with music, " Macintosh nodded in understanding, "a'ight, let's stop dis thing, who in ponydom knows what might happen to them,"

"Eeyup," while acting like we were under the control of the music, Macintosh and I ventured deeper into the forest. To my surprise, it was a pixie. She had the eyes of an insect that were a shade of green kind of like turquoise. She had two large antennae coming out of her forehead and was playing a flute fashioned from a small twig.

She sat in a rose in a small throne infringed with gold. Her skin was of a pale gray in color and she had two pairs of insect wings, "Dat mus' be our lil' troublemaker," I whispered to Mac. Even for a big worker, I could see Big Macintosh quivering in fear. I have to say I felt the same way. In all my years of service to Princess Celestia, I have never encountered anything like this.

"He-he-he-he! My plan is working perfectly, soon, all in Equestria will be under my control, then I will be the soul ruler of this land, me...Eolande!" I overheard the pixie praising herself. As soon as Big Macintosh and I got close enough. I snuck up from behind and tried to snatch the flute, but the pixie saw me first and ducked, "well, well, well, what do we have here, an intruder no doubt?"

"That's what you think, pixie!" I shouted confronting the little creature, "return to us our friends, and you will not be harmed, I stand by my words," unfortunately, my words fell on deaf ears. Eolande played another tune and soon I was in a hooflock from Applejack and a few dozen ponies were holding me down, "what do you want, Eolande was it?"

"Soon it will be Lady Eolande to you," said the little pixie flying up and looking me in the eye, "Ponyville is only the start to glorious plan to rule all of Equestria, soon Cantorlot and Cloudsdale will all kneel at my feet," I didn't take those words to well. I growled and cringed under weight of almost everypony in Ponyville, "why you may ask? Because every living soul desires power and I am fulfilling my desire,"

"MACINTOSH!" I yelled to signal to him, the big red stallion bumped the pixie aside and knocked the flute out of her hands. Eolande seemed shocked that there were two of us working together, "now Big Mac, destroy that flute!" I ordered to him while Eolande was flying full speed to try and retrieve her instrument, but it was crushed under the weight of Big Macintosh's hoof,

"Ha! you think you've won? Foolish ponies, I don't need a flute to use my powers!" for a split second the ponies were free until she unleashed that same power from her hands. I soon realized that i had my fiddle on me since I was planning to play some music during my time off before this all happened. I got out of the grip of Applejack's hooflock.

"Fight fire wit fire, aye?" I said to the pixie as I rosined up my fiddle. I played my best and my sweetest since I was helping the ponies fight the control. Like the pied piper leading the rats out of Hamelin. It seemed to be working since i started to see the regular eye colors of everypony and began to lead them out of the forest.

"There were three young gypsies  
>Come to our hall door<br>They came brave  
>And boldly-o<p>

And one sang high  
>And the other sang low<br>And the other sang  
>The Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

Well it was upstairs downstairs  
>The lady went<br>Put on her suit  
>Of leather-o<p>

And there was a cry  
>From around the door<br>She's away with the  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

It was late that night  
>When the Lord came in<br>Enquiring for  
>His Lady-o<p>

And the servant girl  
>She said to the Lord<br>She's away with the  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

Then saddle up me  
>A milk-white steed<br>I'm a big horse  
>but I'm not speedy-o<p>

Tonight I'll ride  
>To seek my bride<br>She's away with the  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

Well he rode east  
>And he rode west<br>He rode north  
>And south also<p>

Until he came  
>To a wide open plane<br>That's where he spied  
>His Lady-o<p>

How could you leave  
>Your house and your land<br>How could you leave  
>Your money-o<p>

How could you leave  
>Your newly-wedded Lord<br>All for the  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

Well what care I  
>For my house and my land<br>What do care I  
>For money-o<p>

Well what care I  
>For my house and my land<br>What do care I  
>For money-o<p>

Tonight I'll lie  
>In a wide open field<br>In the arms of my  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

How could you leave  
>Your house and your land<br>How could you leave  
>Your money-o<p>

How could you leave  
>Your newly-wedded Lord<br>All for the  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o<p>

Well what care I  
>For my house and my land<br>What do care I  
>For money-o<p>

I'd rather have a kiss  
>From a yellow gypsy's lips<br>I'm away with the  
>Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o,"<p>

"That...that's impossible...," Eolande said in awe that she was beaten at her own game, "this isn't over Knight, you won this time, but I will return and you won't be so lucky then," The pixie disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. I had to be prepared somehow. something tells me where there's one there are probably many more somewhere out there.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen**

**Chapter 5- Lion on the Job (Part 1)  
><strong>

It was another morning and another day to get up early for work. This morning after my short patrol through the forest for some reason I felt a little odd. Well, I felt fine, but as I went through the village, I noticed everypony was staring at me more than usual. Was their something about me that I don't know about? I know I usually get a few looks once and a while from the ponyfolk, but not like this. Now I know how Rarity feels.

Fluttershy was busying feeding her animals when she looked at me nervously. She was not the toughest pony in Equestria, but often showed courage in the face of her friends in peril. Angel Bunny went for cover behind her. What was all the fuss about? "Uh...hi there," She squeaked and noticed the sword, "oh no! Rowen has been eaten!" She wailed in a not-so-high tone and ran like the devil to find the nearest place to hide.

"Hey wait a-," I stuttered but she was out of range of my voice. Fluttershy was usually quite pleasant when I came around to see the sparrows up in the trees. I needed to know what was going on and quickly. There had to be a helpful source around Ponyville other than Zecora. It's best to speak with the local but I knew Zecora was more skilled in the arts of healing and magic. I went up to Twilight Sparkle to see if she could help me out. I went up to her door and knocked.

"Uh...can I help you with something?" She asked me, not seeming to recognize me. She took a double take and noticed the sword, "uh...Rowen is that you? what happened to you?" She gasped, What happened to me? I was hoping she'd know the answer. Now things were starting to make a little more sense. There seemed to be something different about my normal appearance, "Rowen, you better take a look in the mirror," Twilight Sparkle informed me.

Spike didn't seem to have the ability to control his laughter and burst out laughing, "You should keep that look, you look great, Flowen!" The little purple dragon laughed to his heart's content. I saw nothing amusing about this at all. I expressed myself by nailing a fist down on his block, "ouch...Hey I was only joking," He groaned, I looked at the dragon with a glare of annoyance, I didn't see anything to joke about.

"Eejit!" I miffed, the pony pulled a mirror in front of me and I noticed that I had been turned into a Gryphon. I now had a black feathered head and a yellow beak like that an eagle. My body was still a chestnut shade of brown and looked like that of a lion. My front hooves were replaced with eagle talons and the back paws of a lion in the rear. As the final few touches, I now sported large brown wings with white tips and a lion's tail.

"Well...isn't this magical?" I said sarcastically, "sigh...Gilda is goin' tah get some kicks outta this," I mumbled to myself. Twilight Sparkle went through her shelves which were line with more books than I had soldiers in the royal Guards I used to command. She used the magic in her horn to pull down a book and she flipped through the pages, hoping to find an answer to this little situation of mine.

"I'll see what I can dig up, OK?" She said. I nodded a single nod, "in the mean time, try to make it through the day and I'll let you know If I find anything," I headed out the door and noticed she and Spike were discussing a plan of action. I guess this condition isn't so bad although I'd prefer to be back to my normal form. I could do things I only dreamed of doing such as flying. Now I felt I could really reach for the skies.

I went around Cloudsdale and looked around I saw Rainbow Dash and Gilda talking and I seemed to catch Gilda's eye. She was looked at me with a flirtatious eye, but she didn't know that the gryphon was me, "Um...'ello, anything strange happenin' to yeh?" I asked, Gilda lightly tittered in response. Maybe it was a good time to make amends with the real gryphon. But just like Twilight Sparkle, she didn't seem to know it was me.

"Hello there, Hot Wings," Gilda flirted I took a step back nervously, "c'mon now don't be shy," I gulped at the female gryphon. I wanted to fly away, but something inside my head told me to stand my ground, "yah know something, you remind me of a pony I know down in Dweebville, he had the same colors as you, sigh...what kind if idiot dresses in armor these days? I don't get ponies sometimes, yah know?"

"Yah...heh, heh, ponies these days," I replied nervously, I clinched a fist at my side. No one and I mean no one insults my friends like that, "_you're lucky I don't wanna cause a rumpus here, if i was in my normal form, I'd knock yah block off!_" I thought to myself as my fist began to sweat. Gilda looked at me with those same love-struck eyes. Maybe Gilda wasn't so bad a creature as I make her out to be. I relaxed my hand and calmed down.

"See I'm not so bad once you get to know me, just say on my good side, yah hear?" She said rubbing her head against my chest like a cat. Her feathers were soft and warm. I shifted my eyes over and decided to play along until Twilight Sparkle informs me of her progress. I looked down at the Gryphon. She seemed so happy to be with one of her own kind. I felt bad knowing I was going to have to show her it was really me sooner or later.

"Really, you have a bad side, oh...I can't wait," I purred trying to be a suave person even though I had no feelings for Gilda what so ever. However, Gilda seemed to take my advance seriously. I had to find a way to get her off my side. So I felt a show of skill would be the best way, "say there...uh...beautiful, what say you and I have a race, what say you, aye?" I offered, not sure if I said the right words, Gilda smiled confidently,

"Catch me if you can, buddy," Gilda said accepting my challenge. I am a fast pony on land, I started to wonder if I can have that same speed with a pair of wings. I got a running start and flapped my wings. I had never gone this fast before. It was more than I was used to, but it felt so grand. I flew past Gilda like a streak of lightning, "_this guy's good_," She thought and flew after me. As soon as I felt I was far enough in the lead, I made my move.

Twilight Sparkle seemed in need of my assistance. I checked the sky to see if Gilda was around. She wasn't anywhere in sight as far as I could tell, "Sir Rowen, thank Equestria you're here," Twilight said in relief. Everypony in town gathered around the unicorn. There seemed to be something a brewing that was making them all shiver in their horseshoes, "alright everypony, I just received word from Princess Celestia that the disturbance in the forest is coming from a Chimera,"

"Sir Rowen," Twilight called out to me and handed me a small flask, "this potion should turn you back into a pony, I don't know how long it will take to work it's magic, but it says in the book that it works," I nodded to her, she really had my thanks for helping me. Although I enjoyed my time as a Gryphon, all good things must come to an end.

Everypony went into a panic and conversed amongst each other. Even I knew it was best not to mess with the business of a Chimera. I stood my ground and awaited any instruction given to me, "Sir Rowen, I want you, Applejack and Rainbow Dash to investigate," I nodded in understanding and a ready sword. Dash was hovering in the air to the right of me. I nodded to her as the OK to go into the unknown. I mean sure I do my daily rounds, but this was way different.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen**

**Chapter 6- Lion on the Job (Part 2)**

As I ventured deeper into the Everfree Forest with my accomplices, it started to grow dark, "This is givin' meh the willies," I said shifting my eyes nervously from left to right. I heard a rustling in the bushes which nearly made me jump out of my armor. I unsheathed my blade for battle until I realized it was a squirrel and almost knocked off Applejack's top, "opps...heh, heh, my apologies, everypony," I said, a touch embarrassed by my actions.

"Hey watch it, Rowen, yah can take somepony's eye out wit dat sword," Applejack scolded as I sighed and put my sword back in it's sheath and continued to the journey to find the Chimera and hopefully convince it to find a home somewhere else. Suddenly, I heard a scream come from deep in the forest, "uh...did ya'll just hear that?" Applejack asked. Dash and I nodded yes and readied my self for battle.

"That sounded like Gilda!" Rainbow Dash pointed out. The three of us charged to where the scream was coming from. We came across the sight of Gilda, frozen in fright. A giant creature was ready to make a meal of her, "Ah! What is that thing?" Dash exclaimed, It's size made Gilda look like an ant. It had the head of a lion and the head of a goat with a set of horns on each head. The front of it's body was that of a lion and the back was like that of a goat and it had two snakes for tails,

"That, my friend, is a Chimera," I pounced out of the bushes first and shielded Gilda with my armor and a ready sword, "now...have at yeh!" I shouted and attacked. Gilda looked surprised that us ponies came to her rescue. I maybe a Gryphon a this moment, but I'm still a pony. For it's size the creature was mighty agile. I swung at the creature hitting nothing but air. The creature swiped me with it's paw and sent me flying into a tree, "ouch...dat's gonna wobble meh t'marra," I groaned

"Sir Rowen!" Rainbow Dash cried coming to my rescue, "why you...no pony does that that my friends!" After that I saw Gilda look at me in shock. I guess the secret's out. Rainbow Dash kicked the Chimera in the chin and sent it flying backwards. But this big lump wasn't going to give up without a fight. I shook my head to get myself straight and attacked again. This time I hit the mark. I slashed at the creature's neck and a bit on the lion's mane and goat beard came off.

Now the creature seemed to have had enough, "Yah ain't goin' nowhere, big fella," Applejack lassoed the Chimera's hocks and sent him down to the ground. The three of us stood over the creature in triumph. I could see the fear in the Chimera's eyes and it hopped away like a rabbit to find another place to call home and dress his wounds. I looked over at Gilda I couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry. It might be a mix of both I suppose.

"Rowen...you're joshing me, is that really you?" Gilda asked in disbelief. I nodded a single nod to her. As son as I did so, Twilight Sparkle's potion started to take effect. In a white light, I turned back to my normal stallion form. I stepped forward. Gilda didn't look too happy to know that the Gryphon she had a thing for was really a pony, "I...I...don't don't know what to say," She stuttered,

"Bit of a blunder on meh part, should yeh know," I confessed, "I stepped in Poison Joke while I was on patrol this mornin', I'm sorry I'm not the man yeh wanted, but I am to provide my services to help out anypony in need," I think I finally got on the gryphon's good side, even as a pony. Gilda smiled and put a taloned hand on my left shoulder and I put a hoof on her right, "so can we let bygones be bygones?" I asked, "that chimera would have surely done yeh in had he had his way with yeh,"

"I guess so, yah know you're not so bad...for a dweeb," Everypony in town cheered as we brought back Gilda safe from the Chimera, "Hey Sir Rowen," She called to me as I went through the city gates. I turned around and faced her, "you break her heart, I break your legs," She threatened, there was no way I was going to let her down or anypony down for that matter. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around like a hare and she was ready to party.

I tuned my fiddle and looked at Gilda and everypony present. I was out of my armor into something more festive for the festival, "Let's jig, ye-ha!" I cried out to the crowds. I played my fiddle to an old song I used to play to the boys at the salt lick. Kind of hard to believe there are salt licks in Cantorlot. You just have to know where to find them. Gilda even started dancing as I felt my hooves would burst into flames.

"Well, I just come down from the Isle of sky  
>I'm not very big and I'm awfully shy<br>The lasses shout as I go by "Donald, where's your troosers?"

Let the wind blow high  
>Let the wind blow low<br>Through the streets in a kilt I go  
>All the lasses shout hello<br>Donald Where's yer troosers?

A lassie took me to the ball  
>And it was slippery in the hall<br>I was afraid that I would fall  
>Cause I was'nae wearin' troosers<p>

Let the wind blow high  
>Let the wind blow low<br>Through the kilt in a streets I go  
>All the lasses shout hello<br>Donald Where's yer troosers?

Let the wind blow high  
>Let the wind blow low<br>Through the streets in a kilt I go  
>All the lasses shout hello<br>Donald Where's yer troosers?

To wear the kilt is my delight  
>I'm never wrong 'cause I'm always right<br>The highlanders would get a fright  
>If they saw me wearin' troosers<p>

Let the wind blow high  
>Let the wind blow low<br>Through the streets in a kilt I go  
>All the lasses shout hello<br>Donald Where's yer troosers?

Well, I was gallopin' not so far  
>Went to town to Kenny's bar<br>Fifteen salt licks, five drinks of water  
>And I left without my troosers<p>

Let the wind blow high  
>Let the wind blow low<br>Through the streets in a kilt I go  
>All the lasses shout hello<br>Donald Where's yer troosers?

Well, I just come down from the Isle of sky  
>I'm not very big and I'm awfully shy<br>The lasses shout as I go by "Donald, where's your troosers?"

Let the wind blow high  
>Let the wind blow low<br>Through the streets in a kilt I go  
>All the lasses shout hello<br>Donald Where's yer troosers?"


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen**

**Chapter 7- Everypony's Knight (Part 1) (The Second Coming of Nightmare Moon)  
><strong>

It was a bright, sunny morning and I felt today was the day I learn about what lays dormant inside me. I went to the library where Twilight Sparkle resided and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Spike, "Hey Rowen, what can I do for you?" He asked, I nodded to him and gave him a small grin,

"That's Sir Rowen to you, Spike," I replied, reminding him of my title, "now then, is Twilight Sparkle about? I have to speak with her about something important," I explained to the dragon whom was still a youngster. Twilight was on the second level and was studying away at her books, "excuse me...," I called up to her,

"Not now, Sir Rowen," She interrupted with her face nearly fixed to the pages. She looked up from her books and turned to face me, "wait...Sir Rowen? I...I didn't think you'd be around at this time, uh...umm...can I help you with something?" She asked nervously, I finally got my chance to discuss the reason for me being here.

Twilight fell off her ladder into a heap of books. Out of kindness I helped her back on her hooves,"Other than bein' dah town constable, I have an important matter that needs yer attention," I explained to the most knowledgeable pony, "I have been told by Princess Celestia that deh be ah seven, count them, Seven Elements of Harmony, and I was told you have such knowledge of such a power's existence, dat be true?" I asked,

Twilight Sparkle looked confused, "That's impossible, there are six known Elements of Harmony, after my friends and I defeated Nightmare Moon, there were six elements, one for each of us, the Seventh is said to be a mystery, no one knows about it," Twilight Sparkle replied back. It looked to be same conversation I had with Princess Celestia all over again.

"That's not what Princess Celestia spoke of," The walked around the pony and surveyed all the texts in the library, "I'm startin' tah understand my purpose bein' hyah in Ponyville, Celestia told me dat the Seventh Element resides within' meh, but I'mma not sure 'bout it's powers or how it works, so can yeh assist meh?"

Twilight looked at me with barely any confidence, "I dunno, Sir Rowen this is going to take time," with the help of Spike. Twilight sparkle searched furiously for many hours for any texts detailing the power's existence, "hmm...it does say that it exists, but I can't find any details, only thing I found was the name Gringolet,"

"Wait ah tick, somethin' feels ah bit outta place," I said looking at the text over her shoulder, "Gringolet was the knight who trained me and granted me my knighthood as a colt, that must mean...," it seemed Twilight Sparkle came to the same conclusion as I did, but she was much quicker than me when it comes to knowledge,

"When he granted you your knighthood, he also passed on his power to you," Twilight concluded, "but the question still remains, how to awaken the Seventh Element," all of a sudden, I looked out the window and saw a flash of lightning and the heard the crack of thunder. The sky began to turn dark and ominous, "What's going on?" She gasped in horror,

"Dunno, I best see to this," I galloped out of Twilight's Sparkle's house and looked up at the sky. A section of starry dark blue clouds swirled around and before my eyes and the eyes of everypony in town came the enemy of all that was good and bright in this land, Nightmare Moon, "no, dat's not possible!" I yelled ready to fight,

"No...Nightmare Moon, it can't be...," Twilight Sparkle gasped, I stood by my friends' side with a ready blade. I was going to protect my friends no matter what. Nightmare Moon laughed a evil snicker in my face which turned into an evil laugh. I couldn't believe this was happening. I don't think anypony would have predicted her return.

Nightmare Moon was defeated by the Six Elements of Harmony. There's was no way she could come back to existence, "Humph, foolish knight, you think that lil' toy is going to harm me, you're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon taunted in a sarcastic and ominous tone, "so you're the Keeper of the Seventh Element, how disappointing,"

"So sorry yah feel dat way," I stated boldly in the face of the enemy, "you were defeated once by the six elements, it can happen again, right Twilight?" I looked around and noticed Twilight was gone, "Twilight? Twilight, where have yeh gone? Grr...Given 'em back, Nightmare Moon!" I cried to she who controls the night,

"Oh don't think those words will change my mind, I'm more powerful than I used to be," Nightmare Moon explained, "as the night brings darkness among the land, with every night that passed since I fell I've been absorbing the all powers of the night, evening by evening, now not even my sister can stop me! NO PONY CAN!"

I charged at Nightmare Moon, but she easily pushed me back with a swipe of her long, blue tail, "As I said, you're gonna have to do better than that, Knight," She taunted with the carriers of the Six Elements in the grip of her powers. My friends looked helpless in the face of such an opposing foe. She was definitely not the same.

She laughed maniacally and took off with my friends, leaving one final word, "If you want your friends back, then meet me at the Ancient Castle and we will settle this once and for all," She threatened and vanished in a puff of starry blue smoke. This was terrible. There was nothing left to do. Who in ponydom knows what will happen to them?


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony- The Tale of Sir Rowen**

**Chapter 8- Everypony's Knight (Part 2) (Courage Unleashed)**

The Ancient Castle was an imposing sight. The walls and steps were covered in moss and most of the castle lay in ruins. I quietly stepped up the crumbling steps and creaked open the rotten wood doors which came crashing down with the slightest touch. It seemed like this castle had never been used in centuries. I walked through the halls and corridors looking for my friends. It seemed quite, too quiet.

I peered through the crevice in the wall and I saw Twilight Sparkle and the others. They were chained to the wall and looked drained of energy, "Twilight...Twilight...," I whispered into her ear and got no response. They were all out cold. I then saw Nightmare Moon enter the great chamber. The jewels of the Six Elements of Harmony were circling in her hoof,

"It's hard to believe, something so small can possess so much power," Nightmare Moon said looking at the jewels in wonder, "I now hold the greatest power in all of Ponydom, no one will be able to stop me now and I will cover all of Equestria in an endless night," those words made my blood boil. I unsheathed my sword and broke the walls. I reared up my hooves and prepared to face my opponent.

"Not if I have anything tah say about it!" I said proudly as my battle cry, "now then, set my friends free or suffer the consequences of your actions, Nightmare Moon!" I growled at the one who represented the night. The black Unicorn-Pegasus in armor stood defiantly in front of me as she got up from her throne. She snickered a sinister titter and didn't look too surprised to see me.

"Sir Rowen of Cantorlot, somehow I knew you'd come, I just needed the right bait," Nightmare said ominously, "things were starting to get a little boring around here, I needed someone to test my powers on so..." Nightmare Moon stamped down a hoof, "entertain me," she smiled a wicked grin. I scraped my hoof against the floor and attacked. Nightmare Moon moved to the side and dodged my blade. She slammed her hoof down on my armored back,

"Ha! I have never felt better in all my life!" She stated proudly and kicked me across the hall and away from my sword. Using the magic in her unicorn horn, she picked up the sword, "so...this is the famous sword of Gringolet? Humph...what a piece of junk," the blade ricocheted off the wall and landed on the floor. I had never been more insulted in my life,

"And this was the pony he chose to be his successor? Pathetic, I never did understand him," She said landing another hard blow to my stomach and kicking me in the chin. She used the magic in her horn to lift me up and threw me around the room like a child's toy. I was under her control and bouncing off the floors and walls. When she ceased, she walked up to me in disapproval, "still kicking I see? well, then let's play some more!"

Rainbow Dash was slow to open her eyes. As I was trying to get back on my feet, I could see tears in her eyes, "Rowen!" I heard her cry, she actually cared about me and my safety. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "please you don't have to fight, just give her what she wants, don't worry about us!" she yelled, I couldn't do that, it just wouldn't be like me. I'm too stubborn.

"You...," I muttered wobbling to get back on my hooves to the surprise of Nightmare Moon. she just smirked and went to kick me down again. I was broken, beaten and bruised, but I was not defeated, "you...you may have the one who possesses the Sixth Element, but you have made one grave mistake, yah don't know how to activate it's power," Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow,

"Heh, and I'm assuming you know the secret?" She asked me, I nodded yes, "well, then save me the trouble and tell me," I snickered at my enemy, there was no way she would be able to know it. That the password is was said to me on the day I was knighted so long ago and I never forgot those words. I lifted myself up by the pommel of my master's sword and told her the true meaning behind my master's teachings.

"For a long time I often pondered these words as a page, but now as I have grown up, this sword shows my purpose and the reason I am strong, yah can beat me and kick me all yah like but I'll keep standin'!" Rainbow Dash's grew in wonder as the other ponies were waking up. Nightmare Moon was shocked. She ground her teeth in anger and annoyance. She used her magic to throw me against the wall.

"Humph, what is it with you knights and long-winded speeches?" Nightmare Moon asked me, "and the great hero comes to save the day, you knights are all the same," She used her magic and tried to make me surrender to her and her magic power. Each word that came from her mouth was a hit against the floor and wall, "you. get. up. I. will. just. kick. you. back. down!" Nightmare Moon started to look bored, "just give it up already,"

"Never...," I growled. My eyes looked out the window to the sight of the morning light. Using what strength I had left in me, I lifted myself back up by my sword, "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright, that everypony may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your doom. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong; that is my oath!" Suddenly, a bright light started to emanate from my chest.

My sword started to float in the air by itself and a emerald green jewel came out of my chest. Nightmare Moon looked at the sword in awe, "No...it can't be...it just can't be, that's impossible! it's the Seventh Element of Harmony! It's an old ponytail," She blasted, not believing what was happening before her very eyes. The green jewel that came out of my chest fitted firmly into a small pocket in the middle of my sword's crossguard.

When I grasped the grip of the sword, I felt stronger and more full of energy than I had ever had in my life. A suit of silver and gold armor formed around me and my sword became longer and more majestic. I used the blade to cut away the bindings that shackled my friends to the wall and their symbols went back into their spirits. I looked at Nightmare Moon with intense eyes, "Now then, suffer the consequences of your actions!"

I raised the blade up to the morning sky. The eyes of my friends and my own were shining with a brilliant white light, "Yah forget Nightmare Moon, the six elements represent what everypony feels in their spirits, Laughter, Loyalty, Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, but everypony in a time of great crisis can show the Seventh Element, Courage!" The sunlight blinded Nightmare Moon's eyes and I plunged the tip of the sword into her heart.

"NO!" Nightmare Moon cried at the top of her lungs in defeat, "how could I let myself be defeated!" That who represented all that was dark in the world was turned into dust and blew away into the morning breeze. The power that was released went back into my spirit. The battle was over and won. It warmed my heart to know that all my friends were safe.

Rainbow Dash looked at me and my eyes met hers, "Rowen!" She cried, I would correct her, but now was not the time. She held me in her front hooves and held me tight. Rainbow Dash usually never acted like this when i was around her, this was rather surprising, "please don't ever do that again," She said sniffling, "thank you...thank you Rowen, for coming to save us, you saved us all," I blushed in the face of the one I cared about the most,

"And I must thank you all, for being by my side and bein' meh friends," I replied back to those I cared about the most. Yet Rainbow Dash still couldn't hold back her laughter every time I spoke, "Oi, quit yer laughin', I happen to like dah way I sound, I don' see yah laughin' at Applejack," everypony started laughing. I couldn't help myself either. I promised myself that from this day forward, I would never part with these friends of mine, never.


End file.
